


To Keep Your Sanity A Nanny Was Employed

by xsticknoodlesx



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gardener Aziraphale (Good Omens), Gen, Growing Up, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, My First Work in This Fandom, Nanny Crowley (Good Omens), Nightmares, Or More Like One Chapter, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sickfic, Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-10-18 14:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsticknoodlesx/pseuds/xsticknoodlesx
Summary: Crowley had never expected to get attached to Warlock.---Or: The adventures of Nanny Ashtoreth and Warlock Dowling, featuring Brother Francis.





	1. Rockabye baby, don't you cry

**Author's Note:**

> ** Please read ** So I recently watched Good Omens (finally) and Nanny Crowley makes my heart weak. This is going to be a story losely connected one-shots of what Crowley experiences while he takes care of Warlock. Aziraphale will also play a part in this.  
I apologize if the timeline is off. I couldn't figure out from what age on Crowley and Aziraphale watched Warlock, so I just made them watch him from infancy on. 
> 
> Story Title is from "A Lady Of A Certain Age" by The Divine Comedy.  
Chapter Title is from "Rockabye" by Clean Bandit.
> 
> Enjoy ^^

Crowley had never expected to get attached to Warlock.

He started working for the Dowlings when their son was barely eight months old. Mrs Dowling was well aware that she would not be able to take care of her son on her own. She knew that other mothers did and she felt guilty. After a few days of pondering on that topic and consulting her husband the two of them decided to consider hiring nanny. Harriet came to the conclusion that not every woman was cut out to be a mother and she was one of those women. 

Initially, she blamed her husband for not being there but came to realise that she should actually be angry at his boss for always calling him in. Her husband was simply trying to provide for them. Nonetheless, she felt alone with her worries over Warlock and how to raise him. The night that he began to cry heavily for no apparent reason and no one was able to console him, was the night they made the decision to get a nanny.

And a day later, Crowley showed up on their doorstep. Once he heard of the Dowlings’ search, he concocted the plan to dress up and be Warlock’s nanny. He knew that children could be a handful. But what demon couldn’t handle a simple human child? 

He threw on a dress, put on make up and made his way to the Dowling’s manor to introduce himself as Nanny Ashtoreth. When he arrived, Harriet and Thaddeus had already interviewed several women but none of them had been the perfect fit.

Once they met Crowley and talked to him a bit, they almost immediately decided to hire him. He had watched a few movies and read an article or two which was apparently enough. The Dowlings ate up his nanny persona and offered him the job.

That was how Crowley got himself into the position of being ushered into a nursery to be met with a crying child. Harriet picked the boy up and held him out to Crowley.

“He hasn’t stopped crying for hours. The maids tried their very best to calm him down but nothing seems to be working.” Harriet seemed at her wit's end, obviously feeling tired and helpless.

Crowley carefully took the infant from his mother, securing his head in the crook of his elbow while looking down at the boy. He couldn’t deny that he liked children. He loved to see them explore the world, see the amazement in their eyes at every new thing and the way they were still so innocent, never prejudiced, never hateful. The warmth and weight of them in his arms had to be one of the most wonderful feelings he could have ever felt. Crowley couldn’t help but love children; being a demon didn’t change that fact.

Aziraphale had told him how nice he was being with the children at the ark and Crowley had been adamant about not being nice. He was a demon, after all. But Aziraphale never stopped smiling that goofy smile as he watched Crowley entertain the kids. He never said anything about those who died in the flood. All he had done was hold Crowley as he cried about not being able to save all of them; he had never judged him. He had never ridiculed him for being soft around children and being caring towards them.

Now that he was holding little Warlock in his arms, who was crying in distress, he felt some sort of instinct overtake him. He was determined to make his young charge stop crying, to ease his discomfort.

Warlock was sobbing, his hands rubbing at his face and Crowley knew what was wrong at that moment. Warlock was teething. He was in pain.

“Can you make him stop?” Thaddeus asked, impatient at the way Crowley was rocking Warlock without the boy ceasing his crying.

“Give me a moment.” With that, Crowley left the room and waved down the first maid he saw. “Would you be so kind as to put a couple of wet washcloths into the fridge?”

The maid gave him a questioning look. 

“Young Warlock is teething. The cold will help his gums and ease the pain.” Crowley explained. “Now, will you please hurry so he won’t have to be in pain for much longer?”

Understanding dawned on the maid and she quickly hurried off. Crowley looked down at the boy and began to gently rub his jaw, easing the pressure and pain a little. The boy stopped crying after a few seconds, looking at his new nanny in wonder and confusion.

“Now in a little while, we can get you something nice and cool to ease the pain, yes? Until then perhaps a teething ring would help?” When he turned to head back into the room, the Dowlings were standing in the doorway, looking utterly amazed. “Warlock is teething. I sent a maid to put wet washcloths into the fridge. Chewing on them will ease the pain. You don’t happen to have a teething ring, Mrs Dowling?”

Harriet snapped out of her stupor. “Yes!” She exclaimed, seemingly glad that she was able to help her boy. She hurried into the nursery and began rummaging around. “Teething. How could I forget about teething?”

Crowley followed. “Now there is no need to feel guilty. I imagine motherhood can be stressful.”

Harriet turned and held out the teething ring, smiling. “Thank you, Ms Ashtoreth. I’m sure we made the right decision in hiring you.”

“I’m very thankful for your trust in me. I will make caring for your son and raising him my top priority.” Crowley said as he bounced the boy in his arms and handed him the teething ring.

The ring did its trick and eventually, the boy seemed content with chewing on it to ease the discomfort. The Dowlings eyed each other in quiet agreement that hiring Crowley as a nanny was the best decision they made in a while.

Crowley was content, as well, having sucessfully placed himself in the life of the Antichrist. He would make sure that the boy would bring about the Apocalypse one day. But until then he would allow himself to actually care for his young charge. Just the way the boy smiled at him, happily gurgling as Crowley bounced him made a slight smile appear on his face.


	2. Butterfly fly away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warlock's first word is 'Nanny'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is from "Butterfly Fly Away" by Miley Cyrus.  
Enjoy ^^

“Nanny!”

Crowley froze as he looked down at the little toddler who was currently playing with building blocks on a blanket in the garden. Warlock was looking up at him, stretching out his arms, indicating that he wanted to be picked up. The demon was about to chalk it up to imagination, chalk it up to the fact that some of the other house staff also called him nanny. But then Warlock said it again.

“Nanny!” This time with more urgency, making grabby hands.

His first word was ‘Nanny’. Crowley quickly knelt down, picking the boy up to prevent him from becoming upset and held him in his arm.

“What did you say, dear?”

“Nanny!” Warlock exclaimed happily and began to pat Crowley’s face. “Nanny, nanny, nanny.”

“Oh, dear. That was your first word. You did so well.” Crowley praised, gently holding the toddler. “You are such a smart boy, aren’t you.”

“Sma.” Warlock said with determination even though he didn’t really understand what the word meant. He just liked his nanny talking to him.

Crowley smiled at the child, encouraging him further as he rocked the boy. When he turned he saw Aziraphale standing a few feet away, cutting some flowers. He was giving him that same goofy grin that he had given him before the flood. That grin that was practically projecting how nice and cute he thought Crowley was being with the kid. Oh, Crowley wanted to snap at him for giving him that look but he was too preoccupied with praising Warlock for his infinite chant of ‘Nanny’.

\---

“His first word was ‘Nanny.” Aziraphale teased. “You looked close to tears, dear.”

Crowley sighed as he sat down at the kitchen counter, having just put Warlock to sleep. The sun had set not long ago since the boy went to sleep fairly early. So Nanny Ashteroth had the time to talk to Brother Francis before both of them retired for the night.

“I am pretty sure that I was not.” Crowley shook his head. “You have a wild imagination, angel. I was certainly not close to tears.”

“If you say so.” Aziraphale smiled warmly and shrugged. “But you have to admit that the boy really loves you dearly.”

“I am the one raising him and watching over him. We practically spend every day together. Of course, he likes me.” Crowley raised an eyebrow that was barely showing over his sunglasses.

“Now don’t be like that, dear.” Aziraphale smiled. “He really adores you. Do you care for him, as well?” He spoke up again before his friend had the chance. “And don’t go on about how you are meant to care for him. I know you really love the boy dearly.”

“What is it that you want to hear? Do you want me to tell you how much I truly enjoy caring for him, how proud I am to see him grow?”

“Yes, that’s exactly what I would like to hear.”

Crowley shook his head. “Well, you just did.”

Aziraphale’s goofy smile only grew. “You are truly-”

“Don’t finish that sentence.” Crowley shook his head. “Really, this is for ensuring that the boy is raised correctly and will start the Apocalypse once he’s ready. I am merely doing the work that must be done, angel. Right now he will not remember anything I say so there is really no use in trying to instil evil intentions into him.”

“I see.” The angel smiled gently. “I can assure you that I will try to direct him into the other path.”

Crowley merely nodded before letting his eyes wander to the window. “Is the rain not too much for your flowers?”

The other turned in his chair. “Oh no. They will be fine. The rain is good for them.”

The demon nodded and slowly rose from his chair. “I should retire to my room now. Should Warlock cry, I need to be able to get to his room quickly.”

Aziraphale gave him a happy grin. “Ah, of course! You need to care for the boy. Well, I shall no longer occupy you. But perhaps you two could take a walk through the garden tomorrow. I’d like to see the boy, too.”

“We’ll see about it. If the weather is this bad tomorrow, I will not take the poor boy out in it.”

“Such a good nanny.” 

Crowley shot Aziraphale a glare.

\---

The weather miraculously cleared up overnight despite weathermen having predicted the rain to last for another two days. Crowley had a suspicion about why that was. Nonetheless, he decided to use the weather to get Warlock out into the fresh air. 

“Ah, the dear boy!” Aziraphale exclaimed in his Brother Francis voice, quickly coming over. “It’s so nice to see you!”

Crowley held the boy on his arm as his young charge clung to him. “Yes, I wonder why the weather cleared up this quickly. Must have been the wind blowing the clouds away.” He raised an eyebrow. “Don’t you think so, angel?”

“Yes, it’s such a nice coincidence.” Aziraphale smiled a little as he bent down to look at Warlock. “Hello there, dear boy.”

Warlock began to gently pat his hands all over the angel’s face, giggling as Aziraphale made faces at him. Crowley watched the two of them, a gentle smile on his face.

Suddenly, a butterfly flew past them and landed on Aziraphale’s head. Warlock watched on in amazement, reaching out to touch the insect. 

“That, my dear boy, is a butterfly. You should handle them with gentleness and care, like all other creatures on this planet.” Aziraphale explained dutifully.

“Bu-fy.” Warlock tried himself at saying the word, giggling happily between his attempts. 

Crowley brushed the boy’s thin hair. “Aren’t you just the smartest little boy? You almost got it right.”

“Bu-fy!” Warlock exclaimed, clapping his hands before putting them on Crowley’s cheeks. “Nanny.”

“Yes, dear.” Crowley agreed. “Nanny is here.”

The boy cuddled up to Crowley and the demon looked down at his charge with gentle eyes. Aziraphale watched them with a fond smile, glad that Crowley cared for the boy this much; he could tell by every little thing he did for the boy. It was truly heartwarming to watch them together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nanny Crowley still makes my heart weak. Hope you enjoyed it so far. As always, I'd appreciate Kudos or Comments if you want to. 
> 
> See you ^^


	3. You'll never walk alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warlock starts to walk -or waddle- around and chaos ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep looking up child development on Google. The FBI agent watching me must think I just had a baby or something, haha. Anways, I don't know that much about the development of little children but I try to keep it as close to real-life as possible.
> 
> Title from "You'll Never Walk Alone" by Frank Sinatra.
> 
> Enjoy ^^

As soon as Warlock started walking -if the wobbly walk he did could be described as such- Crowley was up and about at all times, trying to stop him from getting himself hurt.

Harriet was rather happy about this, seeing it as a sign that the boy was growing up. She had never been particularly good with babies and it gave her hope that maybe now she was going to be better at interacting with the child. 

She tested her theory one afternoon in the garden where she sat on a blanket, watching him slowly waddle about the grass. Crowley had respectfully withdrawn into a garden chair, letting Mrs Dowling interact with her child.

Everything went quite swimmingly. Warlock toddled across the garden, trying to chase after butterflies -he still called them 'bu-fies'- and pointing them out to his nanny and mother. But unfortunately, the boy missed a few steps when he got distracted by Aziraphale walking towards them and fell to the ground. Even more unfortunate was the fact that instead of falling onto the grass, he fell onto the stone walkway, scraping his hands and knees.

Warlock instantly burst into tears and the three adults ran to his aide. Crowley and Aziraphale took a step back as Harriet motioned for them to let her interact with the boy.

“Oh, sweetie. Don’t cry.” She tried to comfort him. “Mommy is here. We’ll clean up your wounds and then you will be just fine.”

“Nanny!” Warlock sobbed brokenly and made grabby hands at Crowley. “Nanny!”

Harriet stood back up, making space for Crowley. Even if she was displeased by the fact that she couldn’t comfort her son, his well-being was more important and if Warlock wanted his nanny, then he could have her.

Crowley approached the boy, gently lifting him into his arms. “Oh, my dear, that was quite a fall, was it now? Where does it hurt?”

The boy looked at him for a few seconds, trying to comprehend the words. Crowley decided to try and be simpler with Warlock.

“Where’s your ouchie? Your hands and knees?”

“Uh-huh.” The boy clung to Crowley. “Nanny.”

“Yes, dear. Nanny will take care of your knees and hands. Let us go inside, yes?”

The three adults went inside, Crowley carrying the boy with him. Aziraphale found it quite endearing to watch Crowley interact with Warlock and how the word the boy used the most was ‘Nanny’. It just went to show how much he trusted his nanny.

Crowley sat the boy down and grabbed the first-aid kit. He did quick work in patching up the boy, soothing him with promises of sweets as he disinfected his wounds. Eventually, the boy was all patched up and Crowley ruffled his hair.

“Oh, what a brave boy you are.”

Aziraphale smiled. “Yes, she is very right, dear boy. You were very brave today.”

“Even Brother Francs agrees.” Crowley raised a finger in emphasis. 

Harriet nodded softly, still a little disappointed. But she figured that once the boy grew older, she would have an easier time bonding with him. For now, she figured she should leave him with his nanny to care for him. “I will get back to my work. I will see you later.”

“Very well, Mrs Dowling.” Crowley said. “Good luck with your work.”

“Thank you.” With that, she headed off.

Warlock pulled on Crowley’s sleeve and pointed at one of the cupboards. Crowley sure thought it was amazing that even if the boy could hardly use more than five or six words correctly, he always remembered where the sweets were.

“Would you be so kind, angel?” The demon asked Aziraphale.

The angel nodded and went to fetch Warlock a cookie from the jar. While Aziraphale was distracted, Crowley leaned down and pressed a quick kiss over the boy’s wounds, knowing that kissing it better would surely comfort the boy. A little miracle did its wonders, quickly healing the broken skin on the boy’s knees and hands. 

Crowley could not let the Antichrist of all people be injured, could he now? 

Aziraphale turned back around, handing Warlock a cookie. The boy happily devoured it as Aziraphale and Crowley watched on. Apparently all the pain was quickly forgotten at the joy of having sweets.

\---

“Now try to walk to me, yes?” 

Crowley was currently kneeling on the floor, outstretching his arms at Warlock. He didn’t want the memory of falling to be the last thing the boy remembered about walking. He shouldn’t be scared of walking. Thus he decided to try encouraging the boy again. They were outside, on the soft grass with Aziraphale watching over them.

Warlock pushed himself up and swayed a little. He then slowly began to waddle towards Crowley, as the demon encouraged his young charged enthusiastically. Eventually, the boy made it to Crowley and fell into his arms.

“You did so well, dear boy.” Crowley praised. “Now walking isn’t at all scary anymore, is it? Not if you are so good at it.”

Aziraphale was smiling in the background. Seeing Crowley like this warmed his heart. After everything that went wrong the last time he cared for children this much, it was lovely to see him so genuinely content with the role he was meant to play. The angel just hoped that they would be blessed by a few more of these lovely years before the whole war over the Apocalypse would happen. Crowley deserved to be able to care for a child and have that child grow up. He never deserved to witness the disaster that happened with Cain and Abel or the flood in Mesopotamia. He didn’t deserve to have the ones he genuinely cared for ripped from his hands.

He deserved to be happy. 

\---

“He is growing up so fast.” Aziraphale smiled softly. “And he still adores you.”

“I am a constant guardian to him.”

“Don’t try to play down how much you mean to him; he cares about you so much and you care about him.” The angel paused. “But I have been thinking, my dear.”

Crowley looked at him as they sat at the kitchen table. “About what, angel?”

“Perhaps you are becoming a little too attached to him.” Aziraphale said, trying to sound as soft as possible. “Now, please do not get me wrong. I just think that his predestined future -whether it may be good or bad- does not have much space for a nanny. I merely wish for you not to get too heartbroken when he doesn’t need you anymore or when you cannot see him anymore.”

The demon looked at the angel for a long time. “I think I should retire for today. Perhaps, we can take a walk through the gardens tomorrow? Hopefully, your plants are doing well.”

Aziraphale resisted the urge to sigh and instead smiled. “Yes, I would like that.”

“Then I wish you a good night, Brother Francis.” 

“And I wish you a good night, Ms Ashtoreth.”

\---

Now that Crowley was actively encouraging Warlock to walk and explore, the demon was also constantly running after the boy as soon as he walked too far. Right now, he was running through the garden, looking for where the boy could have gone while one of the house staff had asked him questions. He didn’t even know why he was being asked. The maids got their schedules from the head butler so he really wasn’t the best person to ask, given that he was the nanny and not the butler.

“Warlock, dear.” Crowley called out. “Where have you gone?”

When there was no answer, he decided to ask Aziraphale for help but once he got to the shed where he was staying in as the family’s gardener he saw where the boy had gone. He was currently chasing after a butterfly and Aziraphale was walking beside him, watching over him closely.

Crowley smiled softly as he watched the two of them. Aziraphale was so gentle and soft with the boy even though no one expected him to. He was the gardener, not a nanny or a maid. He didn’t have to be so sweet but he was. He was always so sweet.

Crowley couldn’t help the warmth that filled his chest at the soft smile that spread across Azraphale’s face as he watched the boy try to reach for the butterfly. 

How Crowley hoped that things would stay like this for just a while longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it so far. As always, I'd appreciate Kudos or Comments if you want to. (Other WIPs will obviously be updated int he future, as well.)
> 
> See you ^^


	4. Das ist der Grund warum ich nachts nicht schlafen kann

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warlock is sick. Crowley worries himself sick - no pun intended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what everyone that reads this thinks of sickfics. I rarely read them but it's only this one chapter. ^^
> 
> Title from "Still" by Jupiter Jones. It roughly translates to "This is the reason why I can't sleep at night". (The song really doesn't have much to do with the theme of this chapter but I thought that Crowley would surely stay up with the boy.
> 
> Anyways, enough rambling. Enjoy ^^

It was nothing more than a little cold but Crowley was worried sick –no pun intended. Warlock had been fussy and clingy all day, coughing and sneezing frequently. What really worried Crowley was that the boy was now having a fever, as well.

He had contemplated using a miracle to make him feel better but Aziraphale insisted that children needed to get sick once in a while to build their immune systems and that as long as the fever didn’t get too high, the boy was alright.

Warlock was now over two years old and Harriet was still unsure of how to interact with him so she left him with Nanny Ashtoreth. Nonetheless, she and Thaddeus who was luckily currently at home, kept checking in on the boy.

“Hush now.” Crowley whispered, wiping Warlock’s face with a cool, wet cloth. “I know you’re feeling so very bad but you will be fine soon.”

“Warm.” The boy whispered and cuddled to Crowley. 

“Oh, I know, my dear. I promise that you will get better soon. There is no need to worry. Nanny is there.” 

“Love Nanny.” Warlock mumbled into Crowley’s shoulder.

The demon couldn’t help the smile that spread on his face. “And your nanny loves you, dear.”

\---

As the day passed, Harriet and Thaddeus kept stopping by, checking on their son and sending maids with some food. When the door opened just after the rain had picked up outside, Crowley didn’t look up, expecting it to be one of the maids again. He simply kept looking at the boy in his lap that he was rocking in the rocking chair. 

He only looked up when a flower was held to his face. Aziraphale was standing in front of them, smiling.

“How is the dear boy doing?”

“His fever’s gone down a little but he’s still very sick.” Crowley said and Aziraphale could hear the worry in the voice of the demon as he stroked the boy’s cheek. “Did the rain chase you out of the gardens?”

“I wanted to bring some flowers.” Aziraphale smiled and put down the vase he had been carrying before holding a single flower out to Crowley. “And this one is for the lovely nanny that spent the whole day rocking and coddling the sick boy.”

Crowley felt his cheeks flush but tried to play it off. “Now you know that it’s simply my job, right? What kind of nanny would leave a sick boy alone?”

Aziraphale smiled. Crowley didn’t have to be this nice and sweet to Warlock. He could simply make sure he ate, slept and learnt. He could put him down to bed and only come if the boy was in distress. Yet, he had decided to hold the boy tightly, rubbing his head to ease his discomfort and cuddling him. Crowley was soft and gentle, took care of the boy every second of the day, not because it was expected of him but because he wanted to.

“Nonetheless, I’m thankful that the poor boy has someone as nice as you.”

“I’m not nice.” Crowley hissed at him quietly.

Aziraphale just gave him that goofy smile again before he leaned down and plucked the flower behind Crowley’s ear. The demon’s face went all shades of red and he quickly averted his gaze, focusing on Warlock again.

The boy groaned in distress and pressed closer to Crowley. The demon simply put a hand on his head, using a little miracle to cool it down. Warlock sighed in relief at the cold and relaxed.

“Angel, do you know a lot about childhood illnesses?” Crowley asked quietly, trying to beat around the bush a little so his friend wouldn’t realise how worried he truly was.

Aziraphale realised. “Oh, my dear. Warlock will be back to health in a few days. A cold is hardly something to be scared about unless his fever gets too high. But you said that it already went down so you don’t need to worry yourself sick like this.”

Crowley nodded. There was no use in trying to lie to the angel. “Thank you. I just fear that his fever gets too high.”

“If it does –which I don’t think– we will take him to see a doctor or I could use a little miracle on him.” He eyed the demon. “Do you need a break?”

“No, I’m quite alright. I need to watch over him.”

“You’re doing amazing.”

\---

That evening, Crowley had read the boy to sleep. He read him three books and didn’t stop until he was sure his young charge was deep asleep. Only then did he go downstairs to meet with Aziraphale like they did almost every evening.

“How is the boy?” 

“He’s feeling a little better.” Crowley said and the angel could hear the pure relief in his voice. “He ate dinner well and was very responsive during the first book I read to him.”

“How many did you read to him?”

“Three.” Crowley didn’t sit down this evening, wanting to go back to Warlock as soon as possible. “I will spend the night in the armchair in his room. I would like to be there if he needs anything.”

Aziraphale nodded in understanding. He, too, was worried about the young Antichrist. The poor child had been miserable the whole day.

"Do you really care for him this much?"

Crowley knew he did; he really cared for the child. He couldn't explain why but as soon as he held Warlock for the first time, he wanted nothing more than to protect the boy. It was not really possible for him to do so and he knew it, yet he hoped that at least until the start of the Apocalypse he could protect him. He obviously tried to make it seem as though it was merely part of the job - how would the Antichrist start the Apocalypse if he wasn't well taken care of? But he knew he was going a little overboard, spending all day with the boy if he was sick, praising him, coddling him and being there the whole time. Crowley couldn't help it; he felt the need to be there for the boy. And if Aziraphale was going to give him that stupid grin and tell him how _nice_ he was being, then so be it. 

Before Crowley could answer, both of them heard a tiny voice calling for his nanny from the door. They turned to see little Warlock was standing in the doorway, holding himself up at the door frame. He wobbled over to them and Crowley quickly rose to scoop him up before he fell.

“Dear, you are supposed to be in bed.” He chided gently. “Why are you not?”

“Bad dream.” The boy sniffled. “Scared, Nanny.”

Crowley’s face showed understanding now. Aziraphale feared what a little child could dream of to frighten it so. “Oh, dear. Did you climb out of your crib on your own?”

“Wanted Nanny.” 

“I see.” Crowley began to rock from one foot to another. “Now, shall Nanny bring you back to bed?”

“Scared.” The boy cuddled his face to Crowley’s neck. “Bad dream.”

“It was a dream, my dear. There is nothing to be afraid of. One day, you will cause people fear and you will _never _ be afraid again.” He promised in a low voice.

Aziraphale cringed slightly at the implication as he watched Crowley calm down the frightened boy. Oh, how it reminded him of the few children Crowley managed to save from the flood and comforted as they realised that their siblings and parents were gone. He rocked the small ones, his wings encircling the older ones as he tried his best to help them.

“Want Nanny.” Warlock repeated.

“Alright, alright.” The demon relented. “Nanny will stay with you until you fall asleep. Is that acceptable?”

“Want a song.” 

“What song, my dear?” Crowley began to rub the boy’s head.

“Goodnight song.”

“I shall sing you a lullaby.” The demon promised before slowly walking down the dark hallway, preparing himself for a night of sitting at the boy's bedside and being there for him every second. “Nanny will always keep you safe.”

Aziraphale watched the two of them leave, wary about what kind of lullaby Crowley would sing to the young child. Nonetheless, he was glad that the demon was taking care of Warlock. Crowley truly liked caring for children and the boy needed someone that cared for him. It was like a match made in _hell_.


	5. I hate to look into those eyes and see an ounce of pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale worries that Crowley might be getting too attached to Warlock and that he will be devastated if anything happens to the boy in the Apocalypse. Fighting ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two new uploads in one day? Well, I had this one almost ready for a day or two. Now it's finished.  
Title from "Sweet Child O' Mine" by Guns N' Roses.

Aziraphale was worried. He worried that Crowley might be becoming too attached to Warlock. Of course, he loved seeing Crowley so happy. Crowley really enjoyed taking care of the boy; he had for the past five years now. Yet, every time something slightly bad happened –be it only a cold or a little papercut– Aziraphale was reminded of the past and how Crowley had suffered after the whole ordeal with Cain and Abel or the flood. 

The angel could remember how utterly destroyed Crowley had been when he hadn’t been able to save the children from drowning. Of course, he hadn’t been supposed to be able to stop it but that hadn’t changed much. Crowley had spent a lot of time on his own, deep in the bowels of the ark, crying quietly when he was sure no-one would have seen him. Aziraphale had spent countless days comforting him, holding him and trying to convince him that it hadn’t been his fault.

Could Crowley handle it if something happened to Warlock during the Apocalpyse? None of them knew what would happen to the child and how things would go. Aziraphale decided that honesty and talking about his worries was the way to go. 

That was a mistake.

Crowley became agitated and got up from the armchair from which he was been watching Warlock play. Aziraphale took a step back, not wanting to escalate the situation. 

“My dear, I was-”

“What are you saying?” Crowley hissed. “Nothing will happen to the boy. What use would the Antichrist have if he died in the Apocalypse?”

“We don’t know that, dear.” Aziraphale said quietly, watching as Crowley face contorted into something that he couldn’t read. “I care about the boy just as much as you do but that doesn’t mean that we can protect him from everything; we will try of course. I am merely worried that you might be- well, perhaps you are getting too attached to him.”

Crowley hissed at that, his brows furrowing behind his glasses. But instead of answering he simply shook his head once and got back to taking care of Warlock, sitting down in front of the boy and checking in on him.

“What are you playing, my dear?”

“Nanny, you play, too!” Warlock said quickly and pressed a doll into Crowley’s hand. “Please?”

“Whatever you want, dear.” He held the doll for a few seconds, watching as Warlock began to make car sounds and drive his other doll around in its little car. “Warlock, dear?”

“Mhh?” The boy said, indicating that he was listening.

Now Crowley wasn’t sure how good five-year-olds were at multitasking but he tried anyway. “You know that Nanny and Brother Francis will always protect you, right?”

“Uh-huh.” Warlock nodded absentmindedly.

“Warlock, please listen to me.” Crowley said sternly. “Listen to your nanny when she asks you to.”

The boy looked up and pouted. “Sorry, Nanny.”

“We will always try to protect you, you know that, yes?” Crowley swallowed.

Aziraphale bit his lip a little and decided to talk to them. “What Nanny is trying to say is that you should always watch out for yourself. Your nanny and I will do our very best to protect you but we can’t be there all the time.”

“But we will try.” Crowley said quickly, glaring at Aziraphale. “What Nanny is saying is that she will always be there to protect you, no matter what.”

“But perhaps one day she cannot be there quickly enough, so you must always watch out for yourself.” 

“I will always protect him.” Crowley hissed at Aziraphale. “Should you not be tending to your flowers?”

Aziraphale swallowed and nodded. “Of course, Miss Ashtoreth. You and the young boy have fun playing.”

Warlock sat on the floor, his toys forgotten and a confused expression on his face. “Nanny?”

“Yes, dear?”

“Will you really always be there?” The boy asked.

Crowley nodded, gently scooping the boy into his lap and holding him tightly. “Nanny will always protect you, come hell or high water.”

“I love you, Nanny.”

Crowley felt a lump rise in his throat. “I love you, too, my dear.”

\---

Aziraphale tried to apologise that very afternoon. When Crowley walked through the gardens, Warlock’s hand tightly clutched in his own, the angel approached them and presented the demon with a bouquet of freshly picked flowers. Crowley simply ignored him and kept walking, not wanting to talk to Aziraphale.

How dare his angel imply that they wouldn’t be able to protect Warlock? 

“Nanny?”

“Yes?”

“Why do you and Brother Francis fight?” Warlock looked up at him with bright eyes. “Don’t you love him?”

“Love him? What gave you that idea?”

“He brings you flowers, you talk a lot and you smile every time you see him.” Warlock smiled brightly. “Why do you love him so much?”

Crowley looked ahead again. “He is just a wonderful person. He is very kind, friendly and warm.”

“But why do you fight?” Warlock raised his arms to be picked up. “He wants to apologise, Nanny.”

Crowley picked the boy up and set him on his hip. “I know, but now is not the time.”

\---

Aziraphale was just cutting some flowers when Warlock suddenly came towards him, still a little clumsy especially when walking up the little hill that led to Aziraphale’s cottage. When the boy finally made it to him, he clasped his hands behind his back and smiled up at the angel.

“Can I help you, dear? Where is your Nanny? Should she not be here if you come to the garden?” Aziraphale mused, looking around for Crowley.

“Nanny is playing hide and seek. I snuck out.” He grinned and Aziraphale couldn’t help but think that Crowley must have been proud of this behaviour. “Don’t be mad at Nanny!”

“Mad at Nanny?” Aziraphale crouched down. “Now, don’t worry, dear. I would never be mad at Nanny.”

“But she is so mean to you. You want to say sorry.” Warlock mumbled. “I don’t want you to fight. Please, don’t be mad!”

“Oh, dear. I am sure that Nanny and I can talk it out. Now hurry back inside to you nanny before she gets frightened for you.” Aziraphale smiled brightly. 

“Thanks!” Warlock smiled and hurried off, just as Crowley came hurrying outside in search for him. “Nanny!”

Crowley quickly scooped him up and embraced him. “I looked everywhere for you! You cannot run off without telling me!”

“I wasn’t out for long.” Warlock pouted, holding onto his nanny. “Don’t be mad. Please, Nanny. I love you.”

In any other situation, Crowley would have cursed himself for how easily he could be manipulated by a child but he immediately stopped scowling and looked down at the boy. “Nanny loves you, too. That’s why she worries.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s all forgotten. Now, the only person you need to listen to is me, alright? And I don’t want you to run off anymore.”

“Okay.”

“Good. Now, why did you run outside?”

“I want you and Brother Francis to stop fighting.” Warlock pouted, holding onto his nanny. “I want you to be happy!”

“Brother Francis and I will talk about it later. Right now it’s time for your bath.” 

“No!” Warlock complained. “I don’t want a bath.”

“You listen to your nanny, Warlock.” Crowley chided. “You will have a nice bath and then it’s time for dinner and bed.”

“Can I get bubbles?” Warlock pouted and looked at his nanny with big eyes. “Please, Nanny.”

“Bubbles it is.”

\---

Later that evening, Aziraphale was waiting in the kitchen when Crowley walked in and took a seat at the table. The angel swallowed nervously and watched the demon.

“Crowley, dear. Will you let me talk?” When the demon nodded, Aziraphale took a deep breath and started. “I didn’t mean to hurt you in any way, yes? I was worried. After what happened in Mesopotamia, you were devastated and I am worried that if anything happens to Warlock, you will feel horrible again and I can’t stand to see you like that. It really breaks my heart.”

“Why do you care so much?” Cowley swallowed. “Aren’t you simply working here to ruin my plans of turning the child evil?”

“Because I care about you.”

Crowley choked up at that. His angel actually cared for him? Was he being serious or was this some kind of sick trick? No, Aziraphale wouldn’t do such a thing. The demon looked up, quite incredulous.

“Now don’t look so surprised. Wasn’t it obvious that I cared about you, dear? I have been for the past six thousand years.”

“Dito.” Crowley managed to choke out. It wasn’t really eloquent but he really didn’t trust himself with saying anything more.

It was enough to make a smile spread over Aziraphales face. “I’m glad to hear that, my dear.” He then cleared his throat. “Now, have we made up? I did not mean to hurt or upset you. I was merely worried.”

“Don’t worry then.” Crowley said softly. “I won’t get too attached. I promise.” 

That was a blatant lie and both of them knew it. They were both absolutely too attached to Warlock. It started out as a job that either of them had to do and now they cared so much about the boy. But Aziraphale had to trust Crowley and vice versa.

“I am glad that we made up.” Aziraphale smiled. “I so hate it when there is bad blood between us, my dear.”

“As do I, angel.” Crowley then laughed. “How funny that Warlock had to persuade us to talk to one another. A little child was more mature than us.”

“We’re really bad at this.” Aziraphale joked, a chuckle escaping his mouth.

Crowley grinned. “The worst.”


	6. He keeps on growing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warlock loses his first baby tooth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this idea because my cat lost one of her baby teeth a few days ago which was absolutely adorable.  
Anyway, this is a little short but the next one will be longer because it focuses on Warlock's first day of school ^^
> 
> Title a (changed) lyric from "Slipping Through My Fingers" by ABBA.

“Nanny!“

Crowley looked up from where he was talking to Aziraphale to find Warlock running towards him, holding something in his hand. Both he and the angel eyed the boy who held out his hand. When he opened it, they saw a little tooth there. Warlock gave them a bright grin, showing off the tooth gap where one of his front teeth had been.

“You lost a tooth?” Crowley asked in surprise and then smiled. “That’s amazing, dear. Shall we put it away to show to your mother later?”

“Yes, please.” Warlock smiled.

“What a polite young boy.” Aziraphale praised, knowing full well that Warlock was only this nice to Crowley and him. “Your teeth are falling out quite early. You just turned six.”

“Yes, I’m a big boy.” Warlick grinned widely. 

“Now when you start school next week, you can show all your classmates your wicked tooth gap.” Aziraphale smiled.

“Wicked?” Crowley chuckled. “Angel, who says ‘wicked’?”

“Well, I do.”

Crowley shook his head and took Warlock’s hand. He wasn’t even trying to act like a scary demon anymore. After years of taking care of Warlock, he was still showing the boy so much love. On the other hand, he was only showing this much love to Warlock –and of course Aziraphale– and not anyone else, ever. Perhaps he merely had a soft spot for children, the angel figured, even though he had known that since pretty much the beginning of mankind.

\---

“Mommy!” Warlock called out. “Daddy!”

The two parents –back late from a political event– turned to their son who was bouncing up and down heavily. Now that Warlock was older, the two of them knew better how to interact with them but still left him to be mostly cared for by his nanny since they had other things to do.

“What is it, champ?” Thaddeus asked, eyeing his son.

“I lost a tooth!” Warlock grinned at his parents. “Brother Francis says it’s wicked!”

Harriet and Thaddeus gave Crowley an amused glare and the demon shrugged at the word his friend used. Harriet smiled down at her son.

“That’s amazing, sweetie. Do you want to put it under your pillow for the tooth fairy?”

“Yes.” Warlock nodded vigourously. “Isn’t that so cool, Daddy?”

“Very much so.” Thaddeus nodded.

“Oh, Daddy, can we play ball tomorrow? You promised you would teach me how to play cricket!”

“Oh, champ. Mommy and Daddy need to leave tomorrow. We are gone the whole day.” Thaddeus gave a sad smile and so did his wife.

“Another time, yes?” Harriet smiled. “But we can bring you a fun gift, how about that?”

Warlock nodded a little. “Alright.”

\---

The next day when Crowley was getting the breakfast for Warlock from the cook said boy ran inside, excitedly hugging his nanny’s legs. Crowley looked down at him with a confused smile.

“What has you this excited so early in the morning, dear?”

“The tooth fairy came!” Warlock giggled and held up a bit of money and a bar of chocolate. “She got me sweets, too! How does the tooth fairy know my favourite chocolate, Nanny?”

“She is a magical being after all, dear.” Crowley smiled softly and picked the boy up. He may have performed a miracle or two to get the boy something for his tooth. “Would you like some breakfast now, my dear?”

The cook and one of the maids stood by and exchanging amused looks at seeing the normally so cold and stoic nanny coddle the little boy. Crowley didn’t pay them any mind as Warlock excitedly talked about how he thought the tooth fairy got into the house. Aziraphale who had been in the kitchen to help since it was raining outside, watched with that same goofy smile.

Once Warlock was send off to the dining room to wait for his food while the cook finished everything up, Aziraphale turned to Crowley and the demon wanted to curse that stupid grin his angel gave him.

“You spoil him.” 

“Oh, will you shut up?”

Aziraphale chuckled at that. “Oh, you know how endearing I think it is. You are so wonderfully sweet to the boy.”

Crowley felt his face heat up and glared at Azirphale – he knew that the angel would know what he was doing despte the sunglasses. Aziraphale just chuckled which made Crowley even more agitated. The maid and cook exchanged another glance at the gardener and nanny –who they were hoping would end up together– fighting like an old married couple. 

This time Crowley noticed and turned to the maid. “Will you bring the boy his food?”

The maid nodded quickly and scrambled to do so while the cook went back to his job. Crowley glared at Aziraphale one last time before heading after the maid, leaving the angel alone with the cook.

“She likes you.” The cook smiled. “I can tell. My wife acted like that around me and she only did it to hide how much she liked me.”

“Oh, that is sweet of you to say but I doubt that she likes me. And even if she did, we couldn’t be with one another, anyway.” Aziraphale smiled. 

“Because you work together?”

“You could say that.” Aziraphale said quietly.

The cook smiled. “Oh, don’t you worry. One of the maids has a relationship with one of the younger cooks. It’s nothing out of the ordinary. If you like her, tell her. Just don’t let it interfere with work.”

“Trust me, that will not happen.”

\---

Aziraphale knew what love felt like. He was an angel and angels loves; they loved humans, earth, the creation and everything there was. And he knew that the feelings he felt when he saw Crowley were feelings of love. What he was unsure about was why he felt this way and it made him nervous, worried and anxious. Crowley was a demon and even though he never felt anything but love and respect for him as a friend, a relationship between an angel and a demon didn’t seem like a good idea.

He didn’t know how Crowley felt either – but he had to admit that the way Crowley acted around him and talked to him made him almost feel sure that the demon felt more for him, as well. 

And as he watched Crowley try and fail to teach Warlock cricket these feelings became harder to ignore. The boy had been terribly sad that his parents didn’t have time for him, so Crowley who knew nothing of cricket tried his best to teach the boy. The ended up just throwing the ball back and forth, Warlock laughing happily whenever Crowley didn’t catch the ball. The boy had quickly decided that they had to count points and of course his nanny let him win.

Aziraphale stood nearby, tending to some flowers, while he watched the two of them toss a ball back and forth. He smiled. He was glad that Crowley was happy with taking care of Warlock and he hoped that they would spend a few more happy years together until the boy would start the Apocalypse – or not if Aziraphale had a say in it. 

In hindsight, Aziraphale was really glad that it was Crowley that got the spot as the nanny and not him.


	7. Schoolbag in hand, he leaves home in the early morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warlock's first day of school and an open house day. His parents can't come but luckily his nanny and gardener have time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the little pause. Also, do British kids have these school cones you get when it's your first day of school, like kids in Germany do?   
Enjoy ^^
> 
> Title from "Slipping Through My Fingers" by ABBA. (I just changed the lyrics from 'she' to 'he'.)

Crowley had to bite his tongue as to not literally start crying.

Warlock was standing in front of him and Aziraphale, smiling brightly up at the two adults as he held his school cone tightly to his chest. His little schoolbag was neatly packed and on his back as one of the maids took pictures of him.

The boy had insisted on going to his first day of school with his nanny but his mother had told him that she would accompany him, even if her husband had to work. Warlock had sulked for hours about his nanny not coming along but Crowley had managed to persuade him by telling him he would wait for the boy at him.

“Are you ready, dear?” Crowley asked softly.

“Yes.” Warlock smiled brightly.

“Then off you go.” 

Warlock nodded and took his mother’s hand, getting out of the house and leaving Crowley and Aziraphale behind to wait for him.

“Look at you.” Aziraphale smiled.

“Look at me?”

“You’re so proud of him!” The angel grinned happily. “You’re too sweet. And he’s getting so big.”

“Of course I am proud of him. I raised him, angel.”

“It’s a surprise that his mother had the time to go to school with him. She is always so busy just like her husband.” Aziraphale mused. “But I suppose that’s why she hired you.”

“Precisely.”

\---

“Nanny!” Warlock exclaimed as he ran to Crowley as he opened the front door and hugged him. “I met so many kids! A girl named Hailey sat next to me and then there is Noah, Chris-”

“Now, dear. You can tell me all of that inside. We need to head inside so we can have lunch, yes? Is your mother not with you?” Crowley explained softly.

Warlock shook his head. “No, she went to visit Daddy. She said you would give me lunch. I don’t care if she eats lunch with me as long as you are there!” It was true; Warlock really mostly cared for his Nanny as a guardian.

Once at the table, Warlock began devouring his food and Crowley watched him as the boy kept talking about his first day of school and all the friends he had made. Crowley looked back at Warlock with a warm expression. He knew that Warlock was being too friendly but then again why should he be rude to the other kids? He needed to start the Apocalypse but a friend or two wouldn’t hurt.

\---

The next few days passed in a rush. Warlock kept going to school, coming back at midday and his nanny sat with him through lunch while they talked. He kept talking about everything he had done that day, what he had learned and how many friends he had made. Crowley, of course, listened intently. One day, a few weeks later, he trotted in, looking miserable.

“Warlock, dear.” Crowley looked around the doorframe. “What has you looking so upset? Has someone been unkind to you? Remember, one day you can grind all of them into the ground.”

“No, Nanny.” The boy said softly.

“But yes, my dear boy. Once you are the ruler of this planet, you can grind whoever hurt you into the ground until they are nothing but ashes.”

“No one was mean.” Warlock sniffed. “There’s an open house day on Friday. Everyone can come and see how their kids have been doing and look at their drawing and stuff.”

“Then why are you upset?” Crowley had an idea of what might be wrong but he was silently hoping that it wasn’t what got the boy upset.

“Everyone else’s mommies and daddies can come but mine can’t. I asked Mommy yesterday and she said they are both away.” The boy’s lip trembled. “And Nathan keeps saying how happy his Mommy is to come and my Mommy won’t come- I’m not important!”

With that, he burst into tears. Crowley quickly knelt down and embraced his young charge. “Oh, dear. You are ever so important, not just to your parents but to the future of every living being on this planet which you will destroy. You are destined to be the ruler of this world.”

“I don’t want to if no one cares!” Warlock sobbed, clinging to Crowley. “Nanny, please don’t go if I destroy the planet. I don’t wanna destroy you.”

“Don’t worry, Warlock. Your nanny knows what she has to do to survive.” Crowley whispered. “Your nanny will always be by your side.”

“Brother Francis said you might not be.”

“Oh, don’t you listen to him. He’s a fool sometimes.” The demon began to rub Warlock’s back. “Now, dear, are you sure your mother and father aren’t home?”

“No, Mommy and Daddy are sad but not sad enough to come anyways.” Warlock sobbed quietly. 

“I will come with you.” Crowley promised. “Perhaps Brother Francis wants to join us, as well. We can all go together. We may not be your parents but we would be happy to come.”

“Really?”

“Of course.”

\---

Aziraphale jumped at the opportunity to accompany the two of them. Crowley had told Warlock that he would try to get Brother Francis out of the garden but the angel immediately agreed, no trying needed. They both loved the boy dearly and wanted him to be happy, so obviously they came along.

That was how they ended up being pulled through the school building by an excited little boy who apparently wanted to show his guardians every nook and cranny of the school.

“And this is the art classroom!” Warlock turned to the two and grinned. “Wanna see my pictures?”

“Of course.” Aziraphale smiled widely and followed the boy inside, Crowley not far behind.

Warlock was greeted by a young teacher who quickly pulled out a folder at the boy’s request. Every student apparently had a folder for pictures. Warlock went through all of them with his nanny and gardener. There were a few drawings of things like houses or animals but Crowley was touched to find that most of them were of him and the boy, including Aziraphale from time to time.

“And this is when we went to eat ice-cream and saw a doggy!” Warlock pointed at the picture. “And that’s the duck the dog was chasing.”

“Very nice, dear.” Crowley smiled softly at the boy and tried to ignore Aziraphale’s excited smile. “You are so talented.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really.” Aziraphale agreed. “These are very nice.”

“Can I show you my classroom now?” 

“Of course.”

The boy quickly handed the map back to his teacher –well raised as he was eager to clean up– and then grabbed both Crowley and Aziraphale to pull them after him. When they made it to the classroom, other parents were there, too and Warlock waved at his friends.

“Nanny! Nanny, this is Hailey and this is Nathan!”

Crowley leaned forward to look at the kids. “Hello, you must be Warlock’s friends. He talks a lot about you.”

The kids greeted Crowley happily and talked to him for a few minutes until another little girl walked up to them. Warlock didn’t seem pleased and grabbed his nanny’s hand, trying to get out of sight. Crowley noticed this immediately and looked down at the boy.

“What’s wrong, dear?”

“Hey, Borelock.” The girl giggled. “Why aren’t your Mommy and Daddy here? Didn’t want to come so you had to drag your nanny here? Don’t they care about you?”

“Go away, Amber!” Warlock mumbled. “Leave me alone.”

“Young lady, that was very unkind.” Aziraphale turned to Amber. “Why are you so cross with Warlock? Did you fight? I’m sure you can talk it out, yes?”

“No, he thinks he’s better than us!”

“No, I don’t!” Warlock snapped back at her. “Go away!”

“But he’s not! His parents don’t even want him, that’s why they got him a nanny!” Amber hissed. “And she only likes him because she has to!”

Crowley felt Warlock cling to his waist tighter. He quickly looked at Amber with a serious expression. Aziraphale swallowed, nervous about what the demon was planning and hoping it didn’t involve scaring Amber. To his surprise, Crowley didn’t do anything of that variety and simply talked to the girl.

“Listen, Amber. Warlock’s parents work a lot so they can’t be here. I am here because I choose to be and because I love Warlock very much. Now I advise you to be a little nicer to Warlock and the other children because in the end it’s mean people like you that end up without any friends and all alone. No one likes being around mean people.” Crowley said in a soft but firm voice as he rubbed Warlock’s shoulders.

Amber crossed her arms and pouted before she walked off. Warlock sniffed lightly and turned his head into Crowley’s belly as to not be seen crying by his friends. Crowley gently rubbed the boy’s back and ruffled his hair a little.

“Don’t you listen to her, dear. Your parents love you; they just have a lot to do.” Crowley was always a little irritated when the Dowling’s chose work over their son but they surely still loved Warlock. “And Brother Francis and I love you, too. We may get paid to watch over you but if we didn’t love you, we wouldn’t be here with you today.”

Aziraphale felt warmth fill his chest as he watched how sweet Crowley was with the boy. He smiled softly at their interaction. The demon had finally admitted how much he cared about the boy. And even if Aziraphale was worried about the future and how it would affect them all, it was nice to know that Crowley was honest with himself. 

Warlock sniffled quietly and looked up at Crowley. “Really?”

“Of course.” He leaned down to look at the boy. “Who do you listen to?”

“You.” 

“Good.” Crowley praised. “Now how about you show us what you learned this week?”

Warlock was smiling brightly in a matter of seconds. He nodded excitedly and pulled Crowley and Aziraphale along to show them where he sat and what they had done that week. The two of them listened intently, now even more hell-bend –or perhaps heaven-bend– on making sure the boy knew that they cared about him and his progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, what a funny pun, am I right? No, I'm not.   
Anyways. I hope you enjoyed it up until this point. I will try to upload again, soon.  
See you ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it so far. As always, I'd appreciate Kudos or Comments if you want to. (Other WIPs will obviously be updated int he future, as well.)  
Come talk to me on Tumblr if you want to @ https://xstick-noodlesx.tumblr.com/
> 
> See you ^^


End file.
